


Bedtime Stories

by celli



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"James?" Snow asked, pushing herself higher against the pillows. "What--are you talking to the <em>baby</em>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brightknightie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



> Thanks to thestarsexist for the beta!

At first, Snow barely stirred from sleep when she heard James speaking in low tones; she just snuggled closer to him and enjoyed the sound of his voice without waking up enough to hear the words. But gradually she became aware that he was sitting up in bed next to her, and that he wasn't talking to her at all.

"...and then she hit me with a rock. One of the palace magicians offered to take the scar away, but I wouldn't let him. I like to look at it in the mirror and remember what a fighter your mama is. I imagine you'll be a fighter too, just like her."

"James?" Snow asked, pushing herself higher against the pillows. "What--are you talking to the _baby_?"

He gave her a sheepish smile. "Well, someone has to tell her the real story about how we met. Who knows what slanderous things you'll say if given the chance."

"James," she said, her voice breaking, but he put a finger to her lips.

"Please. I don't want to argue again. I just want to spend as much time with the two of you as I can until the wardrobe is finished."

He kissed her, and she sighed into his mouth. "Come here," she said, and drew him down to the bed. He rested against the curve of her belly.

"I will tell her how her father charmed me from the moment we met," she said, and felt more than heard his laughter. "And that the day we see him again will be the best day of our lives."

"His too," he said.

Snow laid one hand on her child and one on her husband's head and closed her eyes. All she held dear was safe for the moment. She would cling to that.


End file.
